Transcript:Blackstaff
This is the transcript for the sixth Stronghold 3 mission, Blackstaff. Intro The Boy: We escaped, barely. We thought that we were stronger than we were, that we could stand toe-to-toe with the Jackal's troops, but we were no match. Not even close. We set up camp, sent word for Longarm to meet us, to tell us what to do; how to fix this. I didn't even know if he was alive, but they found him, somehow. As good as it was to see him, there was no time for merriment. We set to work, planning how we could come back from our defeat. We discussed our forces, and how many of our friends we had lost. Our armies - the army of the King, of Longarm, my men - were all defeated. The King was dead. Longarm suggested a plan: that we go and find new armies, recruit powerful soldiers and troops from the so-called 'Lords of the North'. He told me of Lord Blackstaff, exiled for treason; of the Sultan, over here from the East, and likely to have first-hand knowledge of the Jackal; and of the Iron Duke, in command of the forges in the Northern mountains. He said that we should seek out their help and rebuild, recover, in preparation for whatever might come next. Longarm told me of safehouses we were maintaining, and I asked that he take Lady Catherine, get her to safety. He told me about the Abbey, where nobody would think to look for her. I would head to Blackstaff's lands, ask him to join our effort against the Jackal. He warned me to be careful, to not trust Blackstaff. I told him that I would do whatever it took to get Blackstaff's help: better the devil you know, than the devil you don't. ---- The Boy: It's dark and cold, and we're all tired. We've been here too long, walking with no signs of life. We hear the fighting before we see it. The Rats have taken control of the northern territory: they rule it with iron fists and weak spines. I killed their father. He left three bastard sons: each more terrible, more cowardly, more pathetic than the next. Rupert Silverback, the youngest is the one charged with taking the Marshlands. A soldier asked for our help, to rid their castle of Silverback. He told us that Thomas Blackstaff is inside, and will surely be grateful for all the help we can offer. I told him that his castle would be saved by nightfall. Storyteller: The offspring of an old enemy, the Rat, dominate these lands... and emboldened by recent events, are seizing the lands of the few independent lords. You need to know where Lord Blackstaff's loyalties lie, and to do that, you must break through Silverback's besieging army and reach the castle. Gameplay Scribe: It will be wet and dangerous work, sire, to get through to Blackstaff's castle and we can't even be sure of his loyalties once we get there. (As the Boy's army moves up along the coast, the scribe warns...) Scribe: There are a few enemy pickets up ahead, sire, we should try and deal with them as quietly as possible. (Silverback's forces are fought through and soon disposed of. As the Boy's troops approach the castle walls, suddenly...) Scribe: Sire, Lord Blackstaff has opened his gate to us. Category:Stronghold 3 Military Transcripts